Maricas
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Eric verdaderamente empezó a odiar a los maricas cuando escucho que Kyle era uno de ellos y estaba enamorado de alguien. Cartyle.


_**Maricas. **_

Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para joder a otros haciendo a sus creaciones maricas.

_**Cartyle (CartmanXKyle).**_

_**. **_

Maricas.

Como los odiaba.

En realidad no siempre fue de esa forma, en un principio no le molestaban, es mas ni siquiera pensaba en ellos como una parte relevante de la población, tal vez por el hecho de que el único marica que conocía era al seño Garrison, su maestro o tal vez por otra cosa (como que no le importaban), ¿quién sabe? Estaba bien que hiciera bromas y los insultara pero vamos, ¿De quién él no se burlaba? ¿A quién no insultaba? ¡Era Eric Cartman por todos los cielos!

Toda su opinión sobre los maricas cambio cuando el primero de sus compañeros declaro que era homosexual, en ese momento tampoco le dio mente porque a él, ¿qué le importaba que a Clyde o Craig o quien sea, ya ni se acordaba quien fue el primero, les gustase que le dieran por culo? Tampoco en ese momento los odiaba, aunque si hizo muchos comentarios hirientes sobre ellos y rió o cuanto se rió.

Y todo hubiera seguido igual si no hubiera descubierto que Kyle también era gay (bueno el judío no había dicho nada sobre que fuera gay, pero como todos en las escuela lo decían debía de ser cierto) y fue desde ese momento en que empezó a odiar a los gays tanto como a los hippies.

Desde que descubrió lo de Kyle dejo de juntarse con él, no sabía porque pero siempre lo que hacía el judío le molestaba más que lo que hacían los demás; y no volvió a hablarle hasta que Stan lo zarandeó, golpeo y le dio uno de sus tontos discursitos sobre lo que estaba bien y mal, el cual definitivamente no escucho pero sabía que de eso trataba porque los discursos de Stan siempre trataban de lo mismo.

Y por eso ese día era un día un tanto incomodo para el castaño de grandes dimensiones; ese día ni Stan, ni Kenny habían dado señal de vida por lo que estaba completamente solo con el judío en la parada del autobús para ir a la escuela. Miraba al pelirrojo fijamente, mientras el otro seguía con la mirada adelante intentado no caer en las intenciones del otro por molestarlo. Luego de varios segundos, que parecieron más horas para Kyle grito un poco nervioso — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, maldito culón?! ¡Ya deja de mirarme!

—Marica— No supo porque pero la palabra se le salió de la boca.

Los ojos del otro se abrieron como platos y su contestación al insulto no se hizo esperar —Cállate, culo gordo— y lo peor de todo fue que no lo negó, no dijo que no era marica.

—Quien lo diría— y no supo porque Cartman deseo que Kyle lo negara todo —Además de judío, pelirrojo y de jersey también eres un puto marica— espero que el otro contestara pero esto nunca llegó, en su lugar Kyle aparto la vista levemente sonrojado como si hubiera sido descubierto en algo—Vamos, ya no lo puedes ocultar, todos lo saben, Kahl.

—No soy marica, Cartman— se defendió por fin.

—Ya no lo puedes negar, yo lo sé, todos lo saben— el otro pareció sorprenderse por esto y perdió el color del rostro —Además…— se acerco a él— sé que te gusta alguien, ¿Quién es? ¿Butters? Ese si que es marica ¿Craig? ¿Alguno de nosotros? ¿Kenny? ¿No me digas que el hippie de Stan? Ya sabía yo que ese cuento de los súper mejores amigos no era cierto.

Los colores parecieron subírsele nuevamente al otro — ¡Qué no soy gay, culon!

Y el silencio se volvió, Kyle parecía molesto y Cartman sonreía— ¿Y entonces quién es?— comento Cartman ignorando el último comentario de Kyle, el pelirrojo grito y se acerco al otro agarrándolo de la solapa del abrigo, el niño gordo pensó que lo golpearía pero en vez de recibir un golpe sintió como unos labios se estampaban contra los suyos en un beso.

Un beso que Eric sintió improvisado, húmedo, un tanto doloroso y nervioso.

Un beso que no lo asqueo o molesto.

Un beso que le revolteo todo el estomago y le hizo sonrojarse.

Justo cuando Kyle se separo el autobús de la escuela se paro delante de ellos, y Kyle no dudo en subirse rápidamente huyendo de él, pero no sin antes decir —Espero que me dejes de joder y eso sirva como respuesta, Gordo.

Maricas.

Como los odiaba.

Pero ahora al menos sabía que era por culpa del judío de Kyle.

**. **

_**Joder, ¿Qué puedo decir? Sé que es una mierda, una gran y olorosa mierda, pero no puede evitar el escribirla, adoro a estos dos, sobre todo a Eric. Fue algo cliché, aburrido y estúpido pero me encanto escribirlo y releerlo y releerlo y releerlo… creo que entendieron. Definitivamente subiere una continuación de esto, pequeña pero una continuación.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**_


End file.
